Club Kokoro
by AlwaysNdForever
Summary: AU: "Welcome to Club Kokoro! The only club that will mend your broken heart! Eh? Loke sent you? I didn't know he was into men!" Just what did Gray get himself into? One-Shot


_****_**Warning: OOC. Slightly in Gray's POV.**

* * *

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

_You get rejected by your crush_

_Now your Kokoro is brokoro_

* * *

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

**Club Kokoro!**

**Broken hearted? We'll fix it!**

**Don't think you have a reason to live? I'll give you a reason!**

**So stop by Room F-4 to get a fixed heart!~**

******~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

"What the hell is this, Loke?" Gray glared at the strawberry blonde in front of him, crushing the pink flyer.

"Just do it," Loke pushed up his shades, ignoring the girl's that gawked at him and his friend. "You've been moping too much."

"This is a stupid club."

"Just once! Then you don't have to go again. Whenever I break up with someone…" he paused to blow a brunette a kiss "…I always send them there. Trust me, she's a magic worker."

The raven haired boy gave it some thought. What's the worst that could happen? It was for only one day.

"Fine…"

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

_Club Kokoro!_

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

Gray stared at the closed door to Room F-4. He hesitantly brought a hand up to knock.

"Come in!" a sweet melodic voice came from within. He slowly slid the door open (ya'know, the Japanese styled classes) to be met with a busty blonde.

"Welcome to Club Kokoro! The only club that will mend your broken heart!" her voice was cheerful. Her chocolate brown eyes studied him and he suddenly felt insecure.

"Loke sent me…" he snorted, sticking his hands in his pockets. The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"Eh? Loke sent you? I didn't know he was into men!" she brought a hand over her glossy, luscious (glossy? Luscious? Bad thoughts Gray! Bad thoughts!) lips.

Just what the hell did he get himself into?

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

Club Kokoro!

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

"I'm sorry about that!" the blonde, known as Lucy, laughed. She placed a cup of tea on the desk the handsome boy sat at before sitting in front of him. "So tell me Gray, how did it happen? Was it your first time?"

Gray's eyes widened and he blushed. What did she just ask him?

"W-what?" he spluttered (is this a word?)out.

"Your broken heart!"

"Oh… right."

_Few Minutes Later_

"So let me get this straight," Lucy began sipping her tea. "This girl, Juvia, was obsessed with you, professing her love. But you shot her down. Then when you finally realized your feelings for her, she moved on and ended up dating your older brother Lyon. Correct?" she recited, knowing the story all too well. Hey, she was the one who helped Juvia move on.

Gray nodded.

"You, sir." She stared into his eyes. "Have a serious case of Brokoro type 3. It's your entire fault."

If Ur didn't teach him to not hit girls, Lucy would be thrown out a window by now. He would not be attending this meeting again.

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

_Club Kokoro!_

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

The bell rang, signaling school was over. Gray gathered his things before heading the _opposite _direction of Room F-4.

And then a swerve of pink ran past him. And before he knew it, he was sighting in front of the irritating blonde.

"Target locked and captured!" a pink haired boy laughed, saluting to the girl.

"Thanks Natsu!" she waved as he walked out. She quickly snapped her head towards her client, giving him a stomach turning grin.

"Did you think you could run?" She sat on the desk in front of him, crossing her _long, beautiful legs _(No Gray no!) over one another. "I told you yesterday! I'm going to make your heart go Doki Doki once again!"

This girl seriously was insane.

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

_Club Kokoro!_

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

"The first step of getting over your heartache is to tell the person you like your feelings!"

Gray gave her an 'are you serious' stare.

"Don't worry!" she laughed. "You can confess to this!" She placed a cut out of Juvia in front of the now blushing boy.

"Where the hell did you get this?" he questioned. Lucy grinned.

"I have my ways! Now, I'm going to pretend to be Juvia. You confess!" she ran behind the cut out. "Go!"

"U-uh" Gray started awkwardly.

"Juvia wants to know what's wrong with Gray-Sama" Lucy held in her laugh.

"You see, J-Juvia…" Oh god he felt stupid.

"Yes?"

"I really like you!" he did it! He confessed. Unknown to him, behind the cut out was a very red Lucy.

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

_Club Kokoro!_

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

"What are we doing here?" Gray groaned as the two entered an arcade. Not that he minded, but being here with Lucy scared him.

"To stop your heart from hurting, you need something to distract you! So here we are!" She exclaimed, running to one of the arcade games. "Look, it's the new Zodiac Fighter!" She sat at the fighting game and started playing. Gray just sighed and watched her play.

After awhile, people started to challenge the blonde. She was surprisingly good at the game.

"Capricorn!" She shouted, not caring about the weird stares people gave her. "Finish him!" Capricorn did his special move. "I did it!" she jumped from the chair and wrapped her arms around Gray's neck. She was so excited.

"I won! I won!" she shouted happily. Gray blushed at the girl hugging him.

"Here miss" the person who challenged her cried. Lucy let go to take the 20 dollar bill.

"I'll treat us to lunch!"

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

_Club Kokoro!_

_**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**_

It had been 2 weeks since he started going to Club Kokoro and if anyone where to ask, he would say that Lucy Heartfilia was a total nutcase. Granted that she made him do ridiculous activities (Like hitting on random girls and sometimes even boys…) and she was loud and irritating with her friend Natsu. But during those two weeks, he found her quiet pleasant to be around.

"I really like you, Lucy-chama!" an annoying voice shouted. Now Gray wasn't the one to eavesdrop, but when he heard Lucy's name he just had to see what was going on behind the school.

"I'm sorry Dan!" Lucy sweat dropped at the brunette holding her hand. So even Lucy got confessed to? Well she wasn't that bad looking… she was rather good looking…wait no Gray no! Lucy is a psycho! "I already like someone else…" What a surprise!

"Is it that Gray kid? Lucy-chi?" Dan cried. Lucy gave him a tender smile, one Gray has never seen and it made his heart skip a beat. Could she like him? Does he want her to like him?

"Yeah…" and his heart exploded. Not literally. But he did stumble forward from the shock. "G-gray!" her chocolate eyes widened and her face red.

"L-lucy, I- Lucy wait!" He called after the blonde who ran away. He felt odd. Why?

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

Club Kokoro!

**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

It's been almost a week since the confession and Lucy has been avoiding him. HER avoiding HIM. He should be the one avoiding her! But he wanted…scratch that…he _needed answers._ And he would get them, one way or another.

So here he was, at the school cultural festival, waiting behind her class' Takoyaki stand. According to her friend Levi, Lucy was changing into an outfit to attract customers. Thanking the girl, he waited for him in his hosts suit (his class was doing a host club).

Soon, she stepped out wearing what looked to be a maid outfit underneath a orange apron that read 'Class F-4's Takoyaki stand'. He watched her as she grinned, shouting out things to get people to buy the street food. He waited patiently for Levi to give the signal so he could snatch her away.

"Oh no! I dropped the Takoyaki!" There it was. Gray ran quickly, snatching the blonde's petite wrists and dragged her into the school. She was too shocked at first to say anything but she soon glared at the back of his head.

"G-gray!" she snapped. "What are you doing?" He ignored her, dodging the people in the hallway. He threw her (lightly thrusted her) into an empty classroom and shut the door. "What do you think you're doing?" she glared at him. He didn't say anything, only studied her face.

"Let me out." She growled but he didn't move.

"I heard something interesting a few days ago…" he started. "This incredibly troublesome girl confessed she liked me…" Lucy's eyes widened. She did not want to hear this.

"D-don't" she whispered.

"Then she started to avoid me. It pissed me off just as much as she did."

"P-please"

"And I wondered to myself why. Her friend told me something interesting… She said that the girl who likes me started Club Kokoro because she was scared of getting heartbroken. She started the club because she thought if she helped others get over the pain, then one day, she'll be able to get over it on her own."

"Stop it!" She gripped her ears, trying to stop his voice from reaching her.

"She's scared of rejection the most. Not being accepted. She's far too troublesome to deal with. Who would want to go out with a crazy person?"

She shut her eyes, trying to stop her tears from building up.

"She ran from me because she was scared I would reject her…" Gray brought a hand to hers, bringing it to her side. His other hand cupped her cheek and he forced her to look at him (well her eyes were still closed). "But I want her to know that I won't let her fears come true." And he kissed her.

It was bliss. But it ended when Lucy kneed him in the stomach.

"Do you just go around kissing vulnerable girls?" she half heartedly glared as he clutched his stomach. The blonde knelt down to his level and smiled. "Thank you." She cupped his face and kissed him.

"So do I make your heart do Doki Doki?"

******~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

**Club Kokoro!**

**Broken hearted? We'll fix it!**

**Don't think you have a reason to live? I'll give you a reason!**

**So stop by Room F-4 to get a fixed heart!~**

**P.S. Males are strictly forbidden or they will have to deal with Gray Fullbuster.**

******~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**

* * *

**Kya! So I'm done hehe. I got this idea from that little saying on top lol. I ship Graylu so hard!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it!**

**What did you think about it?**

**Please support 'That Girl' and 'Lucy On Crack'!**


End file.
